Starting High School
by Raidersforthewin
Summary: So it's just your avcerage High School story. NOT. Their not demigods, but not all of them are from the same, lovable background. I don't want to give too much away. PERCABETH.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's my third story, although I have like, five that I'm working on. This one looks to be the pick of the bunch at the moment.**

**Hope you like this.**

**Is anyone else surprised by the Oakland Raiders. I definately am.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Eminem.**

**Chapter 1-PPov**

Heat. Heat was blazing down on the little room and I was lying on my bed, looking up at the bare roof. I guessed it was about midday, but it took too much effort to look at the clock on the bedside table. My roommate was sitting on his bed, flicking aimlessly through a pack of cards, looking really, really bored. The noise of footsteps was getting louder, as they got closer to the door. I expected them to carry on by, but they stop outside the door. There was the noise of a key clicking, and then two massive dead bolts were slid open, before the cold metal door slid open. Standing in front of me was a five foot seven Afro-American boy no older than me.

'Long time no see bro' he said.

'Nice to see you too, Big G' I replied. 'How did it go?'

'Good, good. You're getting out today, you lucky bitch' he said.

'That's great news Grover' I said. 'What about Damarcus?' I asked him, about the big guy next to me.

'Unfortunately not, bro' Grover said.

'That's okay, ma homie' I said before turning to Damarcus. 'Soz big guy. I'll try to get you out this shithole as well'

'S'okay' he said, waving a hand at me, dismissing my plea. 'I did the worse shit. I guess I'll see ya Em. Oh, and try to stay out of trouble, I don't want you back here' Damarcus finished, smirking at me. I nodded and left the room. The guards started to lock the door, while me and Grover walked down the passage way.

'Em?' Grover questioned.

'Nickname for me, because I got some packets of M&M's smuggled in, so it became M'n'M, and then Eminem' I said. Grover nodded, and then got his thoughtful look on his face, so I knew he was thinking of something important. There was silence for a bit until he spoke up.

'You gonna keep rapping?' he finally asked. AH, the hardest question is always asked first.

'I don't think so, G. I promised myself I wouldn't rap again. After all, that's what got me into this shit in the first place'.

'Cool, cool' Grover said. I guess I should explain. I'm a rapper sixteen years old, but have promised to stop rapping. Grover is also a rapper, and part of my crew, but he's not as bad-ass as me (sorry Grover, you're not). Anyway, we had some big problems to get over.

* * *

The main gate of the complex opened, and I was blinded by the bright sunlight. About three hundred yards away, were three figures, silhouetted by the harsh glare of the Arizona sun, standing by a black car. I walked slowly over to them with Grover matching me pace for pace. When I was about so yards away, one of the people couldn't handle it anymore and ran towards me. I met her in a hug, and I'll admit, a few tears may have escaped me.

'Thank goodness you're okay Percy' the woman said. 'Though I daresay you're a bit thin'.

'Mom' I moaned, but really I was glad to see her.

'I've missed you so much' she said.

'I missed you too Mom'. We walked over to the car, Mom moaning about they hadn't been feeding me properly, but I was secretly pleased. When I went in, I was slightly on the porky side, and I'd lost weight and pumped a lot of iron, giving me a good body. By the time we had been through this, we had got over to the car, and I was greeted by the other two people, just guys.

'Hey Perce' the first man said. He was a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair, and was standing in shorts and a tee-shirt, which showed just how hot it was. This guy just didn't seem like a shorts kind of guy, even if they were long shorts.

'Hi Paul' I said, fist-pumping him. I had only met Paul a few times before, all on visits, but I knew he was my Moms boyfriends, and they'd only been dating in my absence, but he seemed like a good guy. 'How's life?'

'Good' he replied, before I turned to the other man.

'Hey Mike' I said to the twenty seven year old blond, who was wearing a shirt, a tie, a blazer and everything, all in the scorching summer sun. You see, Mike was my agent, and I'd never really seen him in anything but a suit, except once at a party.

'Hey Percy' he said, before he steered me into the black Dodge Nitro. 'We've got some stuff to talk about'.

* * *

The adults had explained their plan to me, and I was against it.

'No way' I said. 'No way am I going to a public school'.

'Yes, you are' Mike said. It's for your own good, to keep you out of trouble'.

'No'

'Yes'

'No'

'Yes'

'No

'Percy Jackson' my Mom shouted, and I knew I had crossed the line this time. Seriously, my Mom never shouts. We still hadn't gone anywhere in the car. We were just talking inside it so we could the air con on. 'You will go to a school, so you can get your life back on track, and so you can get some decent grades'.

'Fine' I grumbled.

'And to make it better, Grover will be going as well' Mark added. Grover spluttered, spitting out his coke on the sand, and I bit back a laugh.

'What? That wasn't part of the deal' Grover said.

'Tough' Mike said. 'And it'll be easier if you both go. And if you don't go, I'll lower you're percentage of record sales income' and we both spluttered. You see Mark is Grover's agent too. Mike smiled.

'Settled' My Mom said. 'We've already got you a place. It's called Goode high. Paul works there'. I nodded grumpily, and then Paul stepped on the gas pedal, and we edged further and further away from Arizona maximum security penitentiary.

* * *

**So there was chapter one. Did you like it. If so, please review.**

**And for all those Galactica fans, it's coming. The cat destroted the paper, and it's finished, I just don't have time to edit and publish tonight.**

**So, plz review.**

**Tom**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's chapter two.**

**Sorry I haven't updated. I got grounded for a couple of days with no computer and I was planning to update yesterday, but I discovered NFL quickhit, which is so addictive. I know it's no excuse, but i'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Chapter 2**

Lights flashing on and off. People cheering, bouncing up and down to music. I walk out onto stage with a mic in my hand, and people scream louder. I raise my arms, pumping the crowd. I shout something, and they get louder. The music stops for a second, and I open my mouth to sing.

* * *

'Perce. Yo Perce, what you doing man' said someone as they shook me. 'Falling asleep at your own get out of jail party'. I focused my eyes, and saw Grover standing there, beer bottle in one hand, the other wrapped around some piece of skirts waste. I quickly shook myself off and got off the sofa I had fallen asleep on. I had a killer headache, which told me I had been drinking earlier on in the night, although I couldn't remember what had happened. The only thing I could remember was that dream. You know, the one I just had. The one about the concert in Chicago which I held before I got cocked up. I really only remembered that concert because that was the one where I got in the shit. As I was thinking, I heard a groan from the sofa, and I saw a hot college aged brunette lying there with a rug over her bottom half, but from her stomach up she was completely bare and her breasts were on show. I looked down at myself and found myself only in boxers. I blushed slightly, but hey, I'd found myself in more awkward situations before. I excused myself and went into my room to get changed. I pulled on a random pair of jeans, opened up the French windows and went outside to stand on the balcony. I stood there for a few minutes, watching the cars go back and forth, basking in the warm neon glow of night time New York, while the mild, fresh night air came in, and replacing the smoke that filled the room. Obviously someone had been smoking, or worse, so I let the smoke clear out. I wanted to leave drugs and violence alone. Behind me, I heard the door click open and then shut, before a guy walked over me.

'Hey, good to see ya again Marsh' The guy said, and I recognized his voice as that of Charles Beckendorf, a big black guy, who was a low level rapper and one of the hard men, but higher up than most guys in the gang.

'Alright Beckendorf' I said grinning at him, before fist pumping him. 'Long time no see, eh'

'Only cause you were in our glorious countries brilliant prison system for four months, Perce' he said.

'Yeah, yeah' I said, dismissing his jokey manner quickly.

'So, I uh, heard that you've been enlisted into a public school' Beckendorf stated.

'Yeah, I have. That's what I'm out here for. Y'know, thinking about it' I said, sighing. 'I can't help but feel that it might be a mistake, going to a public school'.

'I know what you mean, and you'll have it worse as you're famous, but honestly, it's not that bad for me, and I go to a slightly… more posh school than you because my parents are like, well off, or some shit like that, and I fit in quite well. Anyway, I think it'll be easier than you think it'll be. And, don't forget, you'll have Grover there as well'.

'Yeah, thanks man'.

'It's okay. Now, you don't want to be missing out on your own get out of jail party, do you?' he smirked. I nodded and followed him out, but not before I pulled on a random t-shirt. And I know what you're saying. Don't I have a reputation to uphold, so I need to look cool, so I shouldn't be putting on a random t-shirt? Well, let me tell you something. All my clothes are cool, so it doesn't really matter what I wear.

Dancing up, down, up, down, throw your hands in the air, keep on jumping. That was pretty much all I did for the next hour, and I politely declined all attempts to get me to rap (politely decline as saying "fuck no, you assholes, I'm giving that up"). I remember drinking some more, and catching up with other members of my crew, finding out what had happened in my leave. Apparently, one massive fight in Brooklyn and a couple of smaller fights in Manhattan had seen fifty per cent of the gang end up in jail, although thankfully most senior gang members had managed to keep out of trouble. Although it was a great party, and thrown for me, I had to leave quite early as I had school tomorrow, so I set out walking drunkenly to my Moms apartment. I got back at like, two in the morning, managed to get to the toilet, puke, before passing out onto my bed.

* * *

'Percy. Percy get up' my Mom shouted. I groaned but sleepily opened my eyes. I could barely see as the sunlight got into my eyes, but there was a quick knock on the door before my Mom walked in. 'Percy, you'll be late for school'.

'Okay, I'm getting up' I said, as I got up, and then did what every kid my age does. Get changed, eat breakfast, brush my teeth and then wait for ten minutes for Paul to come out. Then, when my Mom asks me why I'm still here, tell her I'm waiting for my English teacher (I hope) and stepdad, only to be told he's already gone ahead. So I had to leg it out of the room, before walking quickly to school. While I was walking, I couldn't help wondering what my first day of school would be like.

* * *

**So that was chapter 2. Did you like it.**

**Um... I don't know whether this should be just from Percy's point of view, or whether it should be from Annabeth's point of view, so can you please let me know what you think.**

**Please review, it brightens up my day blah blah blah...**

**Tom**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three. Hope you like it.**

**Sorry I haven't updated, I've been really busy. I've had loads of christmas parties to go to, and I've had to revise for English, Spanish and French GCSE assesments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pecy Jackson, however much I'd like too.**

**Chapter 3-Apov**

Just another day at school. And it was the worst day of school. Monday, which meant that there was five more days until school finished. Anyway, I had just got off the bus when I heard the familiar shout of my best friend.

'Annabeth' Thalia shouted. I turned around and there she was, walking towards me with a boy to his side.

'Thals' I said as they got to me. 'Nico. How was your weekend?'

'Oh, it was good. Y'know, met up with Juniper and Silena, was forced to go shopping, didn't buy anything, was made to carry loads of pink bags, which ruined my look' Thalia said. You see, Thalia is this Goth girl who I've been best friends with since I was seven, while Nico is an emo boy who we met on our first day at Goode high school, and we instantly got along with. Despite both of their fixations with the color black, they were both good friends. I laughed at what Thalia had said, as I got a mental picture of Thalia walking through a shopping centre with her black death to Barbie t-shirt with loads of pink bags from girly fashion stores dangling from her hands, while Silena led her away.

'How was yours Nico?' I asked.

'Meh. It was boring. I stayed home mainly, did some stuff with Bianca, cleaned the garden, all that crap. And how was your weekend Annabeth'.

'It was boring. I had that family reunion thing I was telling you about, and it was really boring. Some of my relations still like me, others don't, especially my two cousins, who are the same age as me, although I don't know why'. Just as I said this, the bell went, and I headed off to my homeroom, where I would meet up with Juniper. However, when I got their Juniper wasn't their yet, so I just went straight in. There were only a few of us in there. There was Mr. Blofis, my homeroom tutor, as well as Clarisse La Rue, a really mean girl who I was only sort of friends with because she was friends with Silena, and Rachel a girl who I was again, sort of okay with, but I didn't like the fact that she thought she was better than a lot of people because she comes from a rich family.

'Ah, good morning Annabeth' Mr. Blofis said. That's one of the reasons I liked him. He was laid back and called us by our first names basically all the times, and had a lot of banter with us. 'I was just telling Rachel and Clarisse here that we're getting two new students today, and they're both going to be in this class'. I nodded, and looked at the two girls sitting at their desks. They both looked quite disinterested, and to be honest, I didn't really blame them. However, I did pity the two people, as it was hard to fit in when the school year had already started. Gradually, people began to file in, and Mr. Blofis took the register without calling out any names. Then, there was a knock at the door, and everyone looked at it curiously. I'll admit, I was curious to see what the new people were like. The door opened, and two people walked in. One was an African-American boy who had his head completely shaved and had those big glasses that Jay-Z wears, in fact, let's just call them Jay-Z glasses. Anyway, the guy had these glasses on, a purple shirt that said something illegible on it, and the other guy was a good looking white kid in a hoodie with the hood up, so you couldn't really see his face, but I could just about see that he was good looking. When he saw Mr. Blofis he burst out laughing, which I thought was rather rude, while the black kid smiled when he saw who it was.

'Paul my man. Why didn't you tell me you're my tutor?' the white kid asked.

'Because that would have ruined the surprise' Mr. Blofis, or Paul said, as the kid walked over to him and hugged him, before the black guy shook his hand.

'Nice to see you, Percy, Grover' he said.

'Nice to see you too Paul' the black guy said.

'Class' Mr. Blofis, or Paul, I guess, started. 'This is Percy Jackson' he pointed to the white guy. 'And this is Grover Underwood' he said as he pointed to the afro-American boy. They both nodded at Paul before surveying the rest of the class. Percy's eyes lingered a second longer on me before moving on. He quickly took his coat off, and he had a hoodie with hood down on underneath. However, it showed his face, and he was good looking. Probably slightly better looking than Luke, and that's saying something. Anyway, Grover took a seat next to Juniper at the front of the class, while Percy took the only available seat. The one in between me and Jake Mason, although I got the impression he would sit here anyway. He said hi to Jake and they introduced themselves and talked for a bit before they fell into silence. Then he turned to me.

'Hey' he said.

'Hi' I said. 'It's nice to meet you. I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase'.

'Percy. Percy Jackson'.

'Yeah, I uh, know'. We fell into an awkward silence, and I kept my eyes on him, analyzing him.

'Sorry about this' he said. 'The awkwardness, I mean. I just haven't been in contact with a non evil human for pretty much four months'. I probably shouldn't of asked, but what he said perked up my curiosity.

'What do you mean?' I asked. His face because written with pain and you could the hurt in his eyes. He stayed silent for the rest of our homeroom period, and then he and Grover were to be shown around by Clarisse and to be honest, I felt for them. I went through the whole of morning lessons (Math, which I was in top set in, followed by my architecture course and then French) being bored to hell. Math was so easy, I did the questions in like five minutes and then did nothing for the next fifty five minutes doing nothing. I want to be an architect and everything when I'm older, but the teacher, Mr. Gostkowski had such a boring voice and absolutely no control over the class, while in French, well, let's just say that I've known how to speak fluent speech since I was nine. Finally, the bell went and the whole class exited the room. I headed for the canteen and was joined next to me by Juniper, who was also in my French class.

'So, what do you think of the new kids?' she asked me.

'Dunno. I haven't been in any of their lessons yet'.

'They seem okay to me. I mean, they think their cool, and you can tell they are, but they seem nice'.

'I guess so… what do we have after lunch?'

'Swimming, and then Greek' Juniper said. We walked into the canteen, grabbed our food, and then made our way to our table. Soon, we were joined by Clarisse, Silena, Thalia and Nico, and, rather surprisingly, Grover and Percy. It was a bit awkward at the beginning, but they explained that they had asked Clarisse if they could sit with her at lunch because they didn't know anyone when Clarisse was showing them around, and she (rather surprisingly to us, not to them) said yes. But what Juniper said was true. They knew they were cool. I mean, they both had to "keep their image up" as Grover had said at one point, not removing their jackets even though it was boiling outside. We just talked about usual stuff. You know, the girls gossiped about stuff, while the boys talked about the football, and we all moaned about which teachers we thought were bitches. But, to put it basically, me and Percy got on really well. He was my new best male friend. Eventually, lunch ended and we all made our way to the swimming pool. By chance, we all had swimming first and it turned out so did Grover and Percy. I went to the changing rooms and changed into my all white one piece (it's all the school would allow- one pieces) we then took a ten second long shower and headed out into the pool. Some of the guys were out and already in the pool. We (being me, Juniper and Thalia, as well as Silena) just sat by the edge, waiting for the instructor to come out. Nico had gone home ill at second lesson, so he hadn't met Percy or Grover yet. Finally, the instructor came, and he was just giving us his beginning of lesson speech. At this point, Percy walked out with Grover, and he looked pretty pissed off. He walked and sat down near some of us. That was when I noticed his body. Crap, he was hot. He was really well muscled, with massive abs. He was just, plain attractive. But what I found most surprising were his… tattoos. He had about four, I think, all on different points of his body. He was too obscured by other people for me to see what they were of. There was a groan from the changing rooms and out walked Luke and Ethan. Ethan was doubled over in pain; it looked like he was winded, while Luke glared at Percy, sporting a bloody mouth. Percy smirked back.

'I warned you' Percy said. 'I can punch, and I told you so'.

'What, you punched us 'cause we took the piss out of your tattoos'.

'It was more, what you said, rather than just the piss taking' Percy said, and then he covered his mouth, like he had said too much.

'What? All we said was how you're tattoos were more like prison tattoos, than like, tattoo parlor tattoos. That got my head working. Percy beating Luke up for the mentioning of prison tattoos, and Percy saying he hadn't been in proper human contact for four months. My brain tried to work it out, but then the coach divided us into groups, and I had to stop thinking, so I could start swimming.

* * *

**So, did you like it. Tell me whether you loved it, hated it or thought it was a average chapter.**

**See ya in a bit.**

**Tom**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here is the next chapter of this.**

**I'm angry because I watched a football match between Real Madrid and Barcelona, and Barcelona cheat, so I'm angry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO, unfourtunately.**

**Chapter 4-Apov**

So, it was a week since the swimming pool incident. Percy ended up getting three days detention for violent tendencies. Still, it hadn't stopped me and Percy becoming good friends, him almost becoming my best friend. It was yet another Monday, and it was a week two, which meant we had different lessons in the afternoon. This meant we had normal P.E. instead of swimming. The biggest thing of the day happened at Lunch time.

* * *

It started when Percy and Grover walked into the lunch hall looking bored. They spotted us and started walking over to us. When they were just out of earshot, Luke came up to him and said something. This caused Percy to rotate on the balls of his feet so he was facing up. Percy squared up to Luke, and they spun so Luke had his back to me. Percy started pushing him back towards our table, and we could hear their voices.

'You jerk' Percy said angrily.

'Whoa, Em, calm down' Grover said, grabbing hold of Percy and trying to hold him back. As Grover said that, Luke seemed to brighten as a person, like he had just found teasing material.

'Em' he said. 'What sort of a nickname is that? What does it stand for, Emily?' Everybody saw Percy snap. It was evident in his face. He swung a punch at Luke, who ducked out the way. 'What the…?'

'Not so tough now are you, Castellan' Percy goaded. Luke wiped his mouth, and I saw that he was bleeding.

'What the fuck man. I don't get you at… wait a sec. I got this. I got you figured out. Man, I got you'.

'What you talking about Luke' Nico said, already defending his slightly older cousin, although I noticed that Percy had paled dramatically.

'You're anger at the jibes was the answer' Luke said. 'You should have showed no reaction at all, then their wouldn't be a problem'

'I- I have no idea what you- you're talking about'

'Ha. You're stuttering. That means you're lying'. I looked from Luke, to Percy, back to Luke, back to Percy. Percy looked as white as a sheet, and Luke looked like the happiest guy alive. Whatever the issue was, I thought both of them were taking just a little too seriously.

'What is it?' I asked. 'I don't get it'.

'He was in prison' Luke said. 'Or something like it, like Juvie, or something like that'. There was a collective gasp from everyone around the room, and Percy stared at the floor in shame.

'Is that true' Thalia asked Percy, looking shocked.

'Err' Percy said.

'Percy' I said. 'Tell us. Is that true'. He sighed.

'Yes'

Collective gasps were heard all around the lunch place. 'Why? Why did you get sent to Juvie?' Nico asked.

'You don't have to tell Perce, if you don't want to' Grover said. _"No, he had to explain now, Grover"_ I thought.

'Yeah' Percy said. 'Yes, I have to tell them. I owe it to them. If I'm going to be their classmate, they need to know a bit about me'.

'You'd better' I said. He glared at me before continuing.

'Okay, I'm Percy Marshall Jackson, and last year I got in a bit of trouble. I was in Chicago for… reasons I don't particularly want to go into. Grover was there as well, and another kid called Beckendorf, and some people who I didn't really know. We went to this party and we had a few drinks'.

'At fifteen?' I said incredulously.

'What? Surely you've been to parties and had a few drinks?' he asked, but the truth was, this was a very straight school from a rich background.

'Not really' Thalia said. 'This is a very straight area of New York. We don't cause much trouble in the grand scheme of things. We're not from the Manhattan or Queens'.

'Ah. Well, I am' Percy said. 'Well, technically I'm not, but I come from East New York in Brooklyn, which is pretty bad. In fact, I lived just off New Lots Avenue. I come from a really poor family on my Mom's side, and we barely had scraps to survive on. Grover came from the same block of flats as me, so he knows what it was like. Basically, we struggled to stay the "right side" of the poverty line. Anyway, enough about my background. Now where was I?'

'Party. Drunk' said Juniper helpfully.

'Oh yeah. Anyway, we had all had a couple of drinks and a lot of the people, including us, at the party decided that the party was getting boring, so we all piled out onto the streets'. He said. I looked at Grover to confirm this and he nodded. Percy noticed this and grinned. 'What, don't believe me Chase?'

'Of course not' I replied.

'Anyway, soon after this, Grover, being the sensible one, decided to hail a cab and go back to the hotel room we had entered. I think Beckendorf left with him, as I was too wasted to notice. All I know was he wasn't there when the fight broke out'.

'Did this Beckendorf guy leave with you?' I asked Grover.

'Yeah. We went back to the hotel after stopping at a convenience store to buy some food'.

'Anyway, I was here with this guy called Curtis, and I got into this argument with this prick who thought I was someone famous and wanted my autograph. Anyway, I did something that was probably stupid and immature. I took the piece of paper and the pen, and god knows how, wrote his name that he told me and the message in eligible writing. He saw the message and punched me in the face'.

'What did you write?' I asked, interested.

'I wrote "Fuck off Jamie, you gay son of a bitch, Percy." I don't know which bit offended him, but part of it did'.

'You actually wrote that?' I asked in shock. I was rapidly going off Percy, as, judging by the reaction of the rest of the cafeteria, was everyone else.

'Yeah' he said. 'Anyway I punched him back, and Curtis was at my defense in an instant. Together, we beat him up. I kicked him enough in the stomach so that he had internal bleeding. However, Curtis went slightly overboard and stabbed him, in the leg, I think it was. Anyway, I got sent down for assault and carrying a lethal weapon, as I had a knife on my person as well'.

'Why?' I asked. He shrugged.

'Since I was ten I've carried a knife. I've come from a background where carrying a weapon was essential. I got hassled enough as a dealer to know. I didn't get sent to Juvie though, they though it wouldn't be… I'm not really sure. They decided I would have too many friends in Juvie, so they sent me to this experimental prison place in Arizona which is effectively a maximum security prison for kids under twenty-one. I got out after serving my time, and my mom's boyfriend Paul, uh, that's probably Mr. Blofis to you, managed to get me a place here' he finished. There was silence as we took this in. Nope, Mister Jackson was not going to be the most liked person around you.

'I don't believe you' Thalia stated.

'What?' he asked.

'Yeah, what are you on about?' I asked. 'He said we deserved to know the truth'.

'Yeah, and bits of that was the truth' she said. 'But, some of it is bull. You know I said earlier I thought he looked familiar. Well, I just remembered where I got that from'.

'Where?' Luke asked, excited about new teasing material.

'The Source' she said simply, while Percy and Grover cringed.

'What?' Luke asked, but I knew from Jason, Thalia's younger brother what the Source was.

'The Source magazine' I said. 'It's a rap magazine'

'Correct' Thalia said. 'I saw your face in it; you were second in the list of upcoming "hip-hop artists" behind Drake'. Percy sighed.

'Yes, I was a rapper. But that shit got me into the trouble in the first place, so I'm thinking of taking a break, maybe permanently. And Grover's a rapper too'.

'Okay then' Luke said smirking. 'What's your name then'.

* * *

**So, did you like it. Hope you did.**

**Virtual cookies and milk if anyone gets who "Curtis" is without looking it up. He is a real rapper, and that's his birth name, and the name of his albums.**

**Please review.**

**Tom**


End file.
